Mikan meets yuka's Family
by ladymiyah
Summary: Mikan has stopped the principals evil doings. The whole world knows about alice's and what happened starting with Yuka. Mikan goes with natsume, hotaru and ruka to tell Yuka's parents herself. Will they be forgiven for their cruel treatings of Yuka?


Gakuen Alice

Mikan's point of view

It had been a month since I had taken away from the elementary school principal the healing Alice of my father and his own Alice. I left him with just Persona's. Obviously they were not compatible and the principal died. If you think about it I was the one who killed him.

He had Natsume at the time and I was still 11. I have only just turned 12.

I did what only I could do thanks to him not being able to harm me thanks to nullification. I was the only one who could win against him, so I did.

That man was the reason why my mother and father were dead, the reason why Persona and Nobara-chan had been hurt, why Natsume and all my friends had been hurt.

I'd had enough and I finally faced up to my fears and saved them all, I completed my parent's mission.

I was regarded a hero although I didn't feel it and the school came under new management. Narumi became the elementary schools principal and the kids were free.

It took a month to get the academy settled and to make the students understand the truth of everything that had happened. After they were calm and understood they were all aloud home to visit their parents until the school was repaired and it was now aloud that they could go home at holidays, they didn't have that evil man restricting them now so that he could keep an eye on them.

Natsume and Ruka went back to their homes and visited their families and me and Hotaru also returned home together.

I got to see grandpa again and he was so relieved that I was safe. What had happened had been on the news and the whole truth about Alice's and everything had come out.

He cried when he heard what had happened to my mother and hugged me tight knowing I must be hurting inside.

I didn't feel regret for what had happened. I was happy that my parents were together again. However, I was sad that I would never meet my father or tell my mother that I was sorry.

What I saw in her past upset me deeply and Natsume had to hold on to me the whole time, I felt as if I was clinging to him for dear life.

It was Natsume who saved me when I was alone with bear. He got punished for it, which was when I made my decision and finished what my parents had started.

I healed Nobara and set Persona free. There were many I healed after that actually.

I stayed at home for 1 week before me and Hotaru had to leave.

After that Hotaru and I went to Natsume and Ruka's.

We met their families and were happy to do so.

Natsume introduced me as his girlfriend and all of them explained to both sets of parents what I had done. Obviously I was blushing beetroot red from the moment I was introduced. Aoi just screamed saying I would become her sister.

I was happy but I still felt I had a heavy burden on my heart. I felt I needed to tell my mother's family myself what had happened and that their daughter was dead.

Of course after what I had seen of them I wasn't sure that they would care, but still I felt it had to be me who said.

I wondered if they would accept me the most, but I knew either way I would still have my friends supporting me.

Natsume noticed something was weighing on my mind and asked when we were back at the academy surrounded by all our friends. Helpful right? It meant I had to tell them all.

They supported me and all came with me to ask the principals for permission.

The principals smiled because they understood, they even found Alice users to track them down for me.

Natsume and Ruka and Hotaru came with me to...my grandparents? I was nervous but Natsume literally held my hand all the way.

I knocked on the door and a woman who I recognized from the past as my mother's mother answered. She looked a lot older after 12 years. Her face was wrinkled and her hair had gray wisps.

"Can I help you?" she asked in this confused voice since she had no idea who I was.

I smiled my lip quivering and said, "Hi, my name is Mikan. Your daughter was my mother."

She was stunned. I could tell as a look of absolute shock came over her face.

Natsume squeezed my hand reassuringly as tears crept to the corners of my eyes.

She looked me over up and down before smiling sadly and stepping aside to let us in.

We walked in and sat ourselves comfortably in the living room.

The lady explained to her husband who I was and his eyes widened before he looked at me questioningly. My grandmother turned to face me too, perching on the edge of the armchair her husband was sitting on.

"I think you should call my mother's brother's here now. They will need to hear this too." Natsume was still holding on tightly to my hand.

The couple, I found it hard to say my grandparents, understood how serious this was from my tone of voice and called my...uncles? Over right away.

They both arrived half an hour later and were handed cups of coffee as we were given hot chocolate.

Everyone settled down knowing that this would be a long story.

I took a deep, shaky breath and said, "My mother, your daughter, is dead!"

A gasp escaped the people opposite from me and tears sprang to my grandma's eyes. "What happened?" was the simple question she asked.

I closed my eyes blocking tears, finding my tongue tied. Natsume and Hotaru squeezed my hands and Ruka squeezed my shoulder. They were with me, I would be okay.

"I'm sure you've seen the news lately. The truth about Alice's has been top of the headlines for weeks. That girl who stopped that evil man was me." I dropped the bomb strait away.

Another collective gasp and then my older uncle said, "You're Yuka's granddaughter, what are you? 12?" I smiled and nodded.

"That would of made sis pregnant when she met us wouldn't of it?" he said

I nodded again and then continued, "A lot has happened since you abandoned her at the academy. There is one sensei with an Alice there that lets you travel back in time. He took us 4 to see my parents past. I know everything that happened. My mother never blamed you for abandoning her and yet I still cried as I watched you walk away from the poor little girl. I thought you were cruel and that image was never changed. My father was her sensei; he was killed the night after she became pregnant. It was that evil man's fault. They knew too much. She froze his Alice so that he could not harm anyone and then ran away. She came here and you turned her away. At that time she was in her first stage of pregnancy with me. It made her so happy to meet her little brothers just once and to see you once more. You weren't so happy to see her though." Here I paused for breath.

Tears were streaming down Grandma's face and Grandpa looked bewildered. It was the youngest brother who spoke.

"We were happy to meet our big sister too; we wanted to get to know her better. We didn't know that...we didn't know what had happened or that she had been hurt!"

I smiled sadly, "I know that and I don't blame you. My mother was lucky because Natsume's mother found her just as her water broke, she understood and cared for her. My mother was chased for ages by the academy. She left Kaoru so that she wouldn't get hurt. My mother got wounded badly and feared for my life. She gave me to an old man who saved her. He had enough sense to understand that she had no choice and he must say I was related to him. She cried as she led her pursuers away from me. It broke her heart; I was her only connection to the man she loved. I owe my life to that old man."

There were tears running down my face too now as I remembered the past, I still felt my mother didn't deserve what she got.

My grandmother got up slowly and walked towards me. Then she did something that surprised me, she hugged me.

As she pulled away she kept her grip on my shoulders. She was sobbing as she said, "I'm sorry, so sorry. That we put you both through so much pain is unforgivable. I've always regretted abandoning her but I didn't know how to face her after we did. I saw the tears in her eyes when she left us for the final time and my heart broke in two. I knew I had hurt my own daughter unbearably. I wanted to hug and say sorry. I wanted her brothers to know her and I wanted to be her mother again. I was terrible to her and I regret with all my heart. That she faced so much pain and loss on her own... I should've been there. I'm her mother for god's sake. She died and I didn't even know it, I had a granddaughter and I didn't even know it. I wish that I was there for her. I was supposed to be the one who died first, what kind of mother can't even protect her daughter. I turned her away when she needed me most and now I'll never see her again. I can't even begin to describe the regret in my heart. I let my daughter suffer, how could I do that?" she was sobbing so hard now that she couldn't speak and she sank to her knees.

Slowly I removed my hands from my friends and placed them round her. We grieved together crying loudly.

I could see tears streaming down the rest of my family's faces too.

My grandmother looked up at me, the pain evident in her eyes and asked, "Mikan is it possible for us to visit her grave. I need to say sorry!"

I nodded as more tears threatened to fall. My grandmother moved away from me and Natsume hugged me tightly to him as I cried silently.

All the pain I had kept pent up inside came spilling out. I stayed like that for a while and I knew my family was mourning.

After a while the brothers walked over to me and I looked up. The oldest spoke, "Mikan we didn't get a chance to know our sister properly but we would love it if you would allow us to know you."

I was surprised and then I smiled. "What your parents did was wrong and I can see how much they regret it. I came here today because I felt that I should be the one to tell you. I don't think it is a good idea for us to meet. I've built my own life and I am happy with who I am. I don't mind taking you to the grave but other than that it is too late. She was hurt too much. She never blamed anyone but herself and I am happy she is now at peace. But, I don't think I can find it in myself to forgive. I have been hurt too much as it is. I am happy that I met you but I think we should leave it at that. I'm finally happy."

At first they looked shocked but then they looked at my friends, there supporting me and they nodded in acceptance.

We left shortly after that returning to the academy. I smiled joyfully upon seeing everyone, I was at peace.

Natsume and I spent a lot of time together after that. We were always holding hands and he was always there for me.

My friends were always supporting me and I was happy. They were blissful days.

My story became well known across the world and I was the miracle kid who saved everyone.

I lived the rest of my life peacefully and Natsume and I got married. I still remember our first kiss under the Sakura tree and the look of pure love he held for me as I walked down the aisle.

Hotaru and Ruka married also. Us four were inseparable.

Natsume and I had three kids, Yuka, Yukihira and Kaoru. They also had Alice's.

I inserted innumerable healing Alice stones into Natsume so his lifespan was lived out like a normal one.

Everything worked out perfectly.

It's safe to say we lived Happily Ever After.


End file.
